1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chess set and more particularly to a chess set which is designed for blind players.
2. Description of the Background
The game of chess has been played for centuries and is internationally known and played by millions of enthusiasts. Among the players are many people who are blind. In fact, there is even an international organization called the Braille Chess Association which organizes tournaments and provides materials for blind and partially sighted people.
Since blind players cannot, at a glance, observe the locations of the pieces, it is necessary to provide some modifications to the board and rules so that the blind player can remember the relative locations of the pieces and can visualize possible moves.
One such arrangement includes a board where the squares of one color are either sunken below the surface of the board or raised from the surface of the board. Each square contains a hole in its center. Each piece has a peg or pin on its bottom which fits into the hole so that the pieces are not easily knocked over while the blind player feels the position of the pieces. Each piece must have a shape which clearly identifies the piece by feel. Many standard chess sets provide enough detail for identifying the pieces by feel, but one of the teams (white or black) must have an identifying mark, such as a protruding centrally located pin which is easily feelable.
When playing with one or more blind players, it is common to use two boards so that each player can study the board by hand without hindering the opponent's similar study. When a move is made, it must be announced using standard chess notation for the ranks and files (rows and columns) on the chessboard and each player must be responsible for moving the pieces of both sides on his board when they are announced.
While the prior art devices allow blind players to play chess, it would be helpful to have additional means for visualizing the arrangement of the pieces on the board and to more easily feel the relative positions of the pieces in the horizontal, vertical and diagonal directions.